Happly ever after Or not
by syrini
Summary: Sarah rides home from another boring and aggrivating day at school,when the bus shes on crashes. In a sudden panic she wishes herself to the labyrinth and is stuck there. Trying to find a way to escape the labyrith she never expected to fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own labyrinth, just like everyone else no matter how much all of us want to. It all belongs to Jim Henson **

**This is my first fanfic, especially on labyrinth. I love the movie, and a lot of the other fanfic's. Please enjoy!!**

**Odd dreams **

_Sarah stared into the mismatched eyes of the goblin king. His white attire stunning her against the light of the ruins. "Fear me, love me, and I will be your slave." He whispered. He walked closer, his eyes boring into hers. She took a step forward saying. "You have no power over me." The goblin king frowned and threw the crystal in the air as the ground broke under their feet and she fell back into her own world. _

Sarah Williams woke suddenly to the blaring of an alarm clock. Batting at it, she sank into the pillows once more. It had been two years since Jareth had stolen her little brother and made her go through the labyrinth. A knock on her door brought her back to the present. "Sarah! Are you up? You need to get ready for school!" her stepmother called through the door.

Alright, I'm coming! Sarah called. While things where a little better between her and her stepmother, they were still awkward at times. She sighed again and got dressed. _School, ugh for once I wish…no stop! Remember last time you wished something. _She thought agitated. Coming out of her room she heading down the stairs and into the kitchen smelling something like eggs with garlic and bacon. Forgetting her weird dream/memory, she sat down and wolfed down her breakfast. Standing up she half grinned at her stepmother and ran to the door. Grabbing her backpack she rushed out and headed to the bus to school.

School, as ever, was boring, except for her drama class at the end of the day. This was the only thing that kept Sarah in school. She walked briskly to the drama room feeling the excitement fill her up and give her new energy. Today they were going to find out what the new play was. Rushing into the class room, she hurriedly sat in her seat and waited. The class room talk buzzed around her but she tuned it out and let her mind wonder. She started humming a tune to herself, about halfway through she stopped and realized it was the song Jareth had sung to her in the ballroom. Mad and surprised she looked up and was filled with new hope. The teacher, Mrs. Lancer, raised her hands to quiet the class. "Alright everyone, listen up!" she said in her no nonsense, pay attention voice. "We're doing a play next week, its called Labyrinth." Sarah's heart sunk, and sunk hard, into her stomach. _It's never going to let me go is it? Ill never be free of that story. _Her inner voice whined. As the teacher talked on about the play, Sarah was trying to fight off a sudden headache. After what felt like hours the teacher clapped her hands and ended class. Sarah got up with a grateful sigh, grabbing her bag she walked toward the door. But she stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Dearie do you have a minuet?" Inwardly dreading what she was going to say, Sarah filled her eyes with a forced hope. "Yes Mrs. Lancer?" she said, laying a think layer of surprise and excited hope."Well, I heard that you love The Labyrinth, and know it by heart. Will you play the main character?" she asked sweetly. Sarah tried to keep her heart from falling through her stomach. Outwardly she smiled, putting on a new fake layer of excitement and surprise. "Mrs. Lancer, thank you!" She said practically hopping. Inwardly she was screaming to leave, go home, and sulk. Mrs. Lancer smiled again and waved her off. "Better get going before the bus leaves without you drear." Sarah pretended to be happy on her way to the bus just in case Mrs. Lancer was watching. When she finally got to her seat, she slouched down and sulked to her hearts content. Looking down, she tried to think about what she would do. As ever Sarah sighed at the misfourtunes of her life. _I could wish myself to the labyrinth and forget all about this place. _A small part of her mind said, she quickly pushed the thought away. _No. I can't, Jareth would do something horrible again. He's evil. _But then thoughts of Ludo, Hoggle, Sir Didymus rushed through her mind. _I suppose I could hide away with them and not go near the Castle. There's got to be other places there too. _But then her family came to her. She would be leaving them behind. Toby's, her father, even Karen, her stepmother, she would miss them. Making a face she decided to finish sulking and sorting through her ideas when she got home. She closed her eyes and too a much needed nap.

A sudden screech of tires and screams woke Sarah immediately. Quickly looking outside, she saw the word in a blur. The bus was spinning straight towards a large semi-truck. She gasped horrified as they collided with a sickening crunch of and screech of metal. As the bus started to roll over, Sarah realized she could no longer hear the screams of her schoolmates. _Their all dead… no!! _Sarah started bawling, she wanted to go somewhere, anywhere and stay there. "_I want to go to the labyrinth right now!."_ She screamed, then everything went black.

**Ok I know its not the best, but it's a strat, I guess we will see where this takes me. And don't worry Jareth is in the next chapter **

**Please, please! R&R**


	2. Chapter 2 Back to the Labyrinth

**OK I know the last chapter was short I'm sorry. This should be longer, and Jareth is in this one. **

**Enjoy!**

**Back to the Labyrinth**

The King of goblins watched Sarah through the crystal in his hand. His eyes tense with a worry that no one around him would see. He had loved Sarah and still does, in his own twisted way. Suddenly her voice boomed and echoed in the stone walls of the castle.

"I want to go to the labyrinth right now!!" There were several crashes and a few splashes, Jareth sighed. After thousands of years of living in this castle they still dropped something or broke something every time someone called a wish. Looking back he saw the bus had stopped rolling and Sarah had fallen unconscious. Walking over to a window and looking out, he saw more and more of the labyrinth dying and crumbling. Ever since Sarah had left, the Labyrinth had been slowly falling apart. Looking at the crystal and Sarah again her threw it out and watched it disappear to the Aboveground. Soon Sarah would be back and hopefully, the life of the Labyrinth.

Sarah woke with the sun bright in her eyes, turning over she groped for her clock. Not finding what she was looking for she lifted up her head. Seeing only a bare table and a worried looking dwarf, she scrambled up. Looking around she saw a very pretty and well furbished room, but it was not _her _room. Climbing out of bed she looked at the goblin. "AmI in the underground?" Sarah asked, the goblin, who looked terrified, nodded and scurried out with a "Please excuse me Milady." Sarah sat down with a soft thump on a nearby chair. _I'm back… I'm really back, but how did I get here? _Trying to remember, she put her head in her hands. Suddenly it came back to her. _Their all dead aren't they? Am I the only survivor? Is it because I wished myself here? _Her thoughts raged through her mind and she didn't notice when a teenage girl entered the room with a tray food. The girl lightly tapped Sarah on the shoulder while she balanced the tray of food in her other hand. Sarah jumped and let out a small yelp, making the girls tray almost tip over. The girl, a middle sized woman with long white hair and sea blue eyes, set the tray down and bowed to Sarah.

"Milady, I brought you your food. I hope you like French onion soup." Sarah simply nodded, then got the courage to ask as the girl started to make the bed. "Umm what's your name?" Looking up, the girl smiled at Sarah. "I'm called Dane milady." Dane walked over to the fire that had started to burn and built it back up again. "Why you do you keep calling me milady? I don't have a title or anything." Dane looked up at Sarah, and then went back to her work. "Milady, you are his majesty's special guest. Therefore I must call you Milady." Standing up she walked to the door. "If you need anything just call me. And you better eat that soup soon or it'll get cold." Sarah looked at the soup and decided it was probably the best idea. Picking up a piece of bread she tore off a bit and I dunked it in. trying it she decided she did like it. Finishing it she got up, stretched, and walked over to the double door balcony. Looking out she gasped at the scene before her. The trees and all plant life were brown or black and barren, the walls were in very bad shape, some had crumbled in places. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and it was very dry. It was as if all the magic that had made this place beautiful was slowly disappearing. "I see you finally woke up" A familiar voice said behind her. Spinning around she came face to face with the Goblin king.

XxX

After catching her balance, Sarah starred. Not thinking she blurted out. "What are you doing here?" Jareth raised an eyebrow. "I happen to live and rule here Sarah, don't tell me you forgot your memory, we all heard your wish." he said, his mouth curved into a half smile. Sarah, who was still staring, sat down hard on a chair. "I know that… I meant what you are doing in here, in my room?" she said irritably. Her head was spinning, from what she didn't know. Forcing herself to calm down, she looked up a Jareth who had moved from the balcony to the wall. He now leaned against it with his arms crossed. "I see the trip down here is starting to wear off. As for me being in your room, I wanted to see how my special guest is doing."

"Liar, you don't care about anyone." She snapped, who looked down under his glare. "Sarah, I must ask you to keep your opinions to your self. This is my kingdom, I have all power and authority to put you in the oubliette or dip you in the bog." Sarah angered even

More quickly threw a pillow at Jareth. He transported himself right behind her. "My dear Sarah, how violent you've become" He breath felt warm on her neck, he gripped her wrist. She froze as a small shiver ran down her spine, she tried to turn around, but he had he locked in place.

"I'm not violent, its just you." she snapped again. And it was true; she wasn't really a violent person. When she threw the pillow, she had surprised herself. Jareth let go of her wrist and stepped away half smirking. "Well it seems I should come back when your in a better mood." he started to fade away almost as if he knew that Sarah wanted to still talk to him. "Wait! Why did you save me, why not the others on the bus?" Sarah called. All that came back was a ghostly chuckle. Sarah even madder now threw back the covers of the bed and climbed in, telling herself that she will never come out again and pull the covers up over her head.

**Ok I know it's not much longer than the last chapter but I thought it might be a good place to stop. And it has some Jareth/Sarah action in it that's got to count for something right? Love it or hate it let me know!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, I'm **_**really**_** sorry I haven't written on this till now, I needed to plan things out, and I've working on another story called "For Love of Evil" **_**and**_** I've been busy with helping my mom with the renovations. But enough with the excuses I suppose, I only own Dannie, everything else belongs to the wonderful, Jim Henson. **

**Opiepiepiepiepiepiepiepiepiepiepiepiepiepiepiepiepiepiepiepiepiepiepiepiepiepiepie**

Sarah was finally forced to climb out of her warm nest by the growling of her stomach, making it impossible to rest any longer. Stretching, she looked around, it was near sunset, turning the sky a mix of purple and blue. Looking back inside she noticed a crystal ball, very closely resembling the ones Jareth would spin in his hands, and a note. She walked over to the table, eyeing the innocent enough looking crystal, and read the note. In an elegant script it said. 

You may use this to call anyone in the underground you choose, and you will join me for dinner 

T.G.K.-Jareth

Frowning at the name and the note, she set it down. _Dinner? He wants me to sit with _him _for dinner? Who does he think he is? _Angered again, she sat heavily in nearby chair. She knew he use the fact that this was his kingdom, or what was left of it, against her. Looking at the crystal again she thought about calling him out and raging at him. Dismissing that thought, knowing he would just twist what she said or anger her more. Sighing she grabbed the crystal, and called Dane softly. A few minuets later Dane knocked on Sarah's door. 

"Come in." She said, trying to sound bored. 

"You called milady?" Dane asked, poking her head in. Sarah nodded and asked.

"Can you find me something for dinner? I'm starved." Dane's walked into the room, her eyes suddenly widened and she stuttered. "I.. you… m ..milady your supposed to dine with his majesty! You should do as he asks, he might dip you into the bog!!" Sarah silenced her with a look. 

"I'm not dining with him, actually I'm not coming out of this room till I know what the hell is going on." she thrust her chin out stubbornly. Dane snapped her mouth shut, knowing it would be useless to fight with someone like her. Bowing she backed out again, her face apologetic.. "I'm sorry Milady, but I cannot do so. " Sarah frowned, but then nodded and gazed out of the balcony into the fast approaching night.

_**XxX**_

Sarah soon got bored and decided to go explore around the castle. Looking out into the hallway she smiled slightly, it was empty. Stepping out she pondered for a moment, then decided to go left. Since it seemed to be the way the rest of her life was going. Looking around she noticed a lot of fine things that she had never noticed before. Probably because of her rush to find Toby, she hadn't noticed much at all. Every now and then she would stop and look at something, only to notice she was completely lost, thus she would go right. She hadn't thought to bring and paper and a pencil, or whatever the used to write with here. She didn't even have her lipstick. Sighing she tried to open several doors that looked like hers, they all turned out to be guest rooms. The last on she opened though, opened into a large open room. A desk at one end, a very large bookcase on the other and in the middle an open patio and a very distracted Jareth. Sarah squeaked and hurriedly tried to exit back out but when she turned she ran into something hard yet soft at the same time. Frozen, she noticed it was breathing. Looking up, she met the raised eyebrow of her "captor". Jumping back, she became very flustered. Looking down, she finally managed to say.

"Um, excuse me, I got l…lost and s…started opening random d…doors." _greeat stutter there Sarah._ A small smile played at his lips.

"Now really Sarah, do I intimidate you so? And where are your manners? Don't you know to knock first?"

She kept her head down looking at the suddenly interesting desk.

"Can't you just send me home? Then I wont be a bother to you anymore."

"Actually, I can't."

"What?" Sarah frowned.

"I can't sent you home just like that, even if you wish it."

"Why not? What happened to Mr. all-powerful?"

"While _I_ am quite powerful, the labyrinth wont let you go. It goes against your first wish." Sarah's frown deepened, giving Jareth the urge to tell her she was going to permanently wrinkle her pretty face. He kept down the urge, it would have thrown her into another fit.

"But you sent me back after I beat you, that goes against my first wish last time…"

"That is because you _beat the Labyrinth._" she notice he didn't say she had beaten him. _Still with the ego…_

"Ok, then I'll run the labyrinth again." this slightly angered Jareth, frowning, he ignored her sudden cry and pulled her to the patio.

"Do you not see it out there? Its dangerous! The goblins were not the playful mischievous creatures you knew, they are monsters now." looking out she gasped and realized he was right, nothing was the same before. There were bones scattered almost everywhere and she caught glimpses of evil looking shadowed creatures. She slowly walked back from the window and Jareth. His face was turned away but when he looked at her his eyes were hard.

"Wha…what happened here? This was not the same… it was never like this!"

"This is what happens when… the Labyrinth doesn't get what it wants. The magic place you knew is quickly fading."

_What does he mean? Is the Labyrinth alive, and…mad?_

As if he had ready her thoughts, and he probably could, he nodded. "Yes, the Labyrinth is alive, very much so.


End file.
